Probiotic organisms are live microorganisms that are beneficial to the host organism. Many species and strains of probiotic bacteria are known in the art. Lactic acid bacteria (LAB) and bifidobacteria are the most common types of microbes used as probiotics but certain yeasts and bacilli may also be used. Probiotics are commonly consumed as part of fermented foods with specially added active live cultures, such as in yogurt, soy yogurt, or as dietary supplements.
Lactobacillus fermentum ME-3 strain DSM 14241 has been described previously as an antioxidative probiotic (EP1401457). Many other species and strains of probiotic bacteria are known in the art. However, there are few studies where the effects of different probiotic bacteria have been compared within the same clinical setting. In vivo probiotic bacteria differ in their ability to induce clinically relevant changes in subjects. Some effects are strain-specific. Some bacteria have been disclosed that may possess a weak anti-inflammatory effect reflected as a decrease in serum hsCRP levels in healthy adults (Kekkonen et al., World J Gastroenterol. 2008; 14(13):2029-36). In general, only preliminary evidence exists for the health claims stated for any probiotic bacteria (Mikelsaar & Zilmer (2009) Microbial Ecology in Health and Disease, 21: 1-27). A few of the strains currently marketed have been sufficiently developed in basic and clinical research to warrant application for health claim status to a regulatory agency such as the Food and Drug Administration or European Food Safety Authority.
Thus, there remains a pressing need to identify new strains of probiotic bacteria that can be used in a clinical setting, and to prevent, alleviate the symptoms of, treat and provide adjuvant treatment e.g. as an adjuvant component for inflammatory diseases. Preferred such diseases are metabolic syndrome related conditions (preferably selected from pre-diabetes, diabetes, cardiovascular disease).